A conventional domestic fan typically includes a set of blades or vanes mounted for rotation about an axis, and drive apparatus for rotating the set of blades to generate an air flow. The movement and circulation of the air flow creates a ‘wind chill’ or breeze and, as a result, the user experiences a cooling effect as heat is dissipated through convection and evaporation.
Such fans are available in a variety of sizes and shapes. For example, a ceiling fan can be at least 1 m in diameter, and is usually mounted in a suspended manner from the ceiling to provide a downward flow of air to cool a room. On the other hand, desk fans are often around 30 cm in diameter, and are usually free standing and portable. Floor-standing tower fans generally comprise an elongate, vertically extending casing around 1 m high and housing one or more sets of rotary blades for generating an air flow. An oscillating mechanism may be employed to rotate the outlet from the tower fan so that the air flow is swept over a wide area of a room.
Fan heaters generally comprise a number of heating elements located either behind or in front of the rotary blades to enable a user to heat the air flow generated by the rotating blades. The heating elements are commonly in the form of heat radiating coils or fins.
A variable thermostat, or a number of predetermined output power settings, is usually provided to enable a user to control the temperature of the air flow emitted from the fan heater.
A disadvantage of this type of arrangement is that the air flow produced by the rotating blades of the fan heater is generally not uniform. This is due to variations across the blade surface or across the outward facing surface of the fan heater. The extent of these variations can vary from product to product and even from one individual fan heater to another. These variations result in the generation of a turbulent, or ‘choppy’, air flow which can be felt as a series of pulses of air and which can be uncomfortable for a user. A further disadvantage resulting from the turbulence of the air flow is that the heating effect of the fan heater can diminish rapidly with distance.
In a domestic environment it is desirable for appliances to be as small and compact as possible due to space restrictions. It is undesirable for parts of the appliance to project outwardly, or for a user to be able to touch any moving parts, such as the blades. Fan heaters tend to house the blades and the heat radiating coils within a cage or apertured casing to prevent user injury from contact with either the moving blades or the hot heat radiating coils, but such enclosed parts can be difficult to clean. Consequently, an amount of dust or other detritus can accumulate within the casing and on the heat radiating coils between uses of the fan heater. When the heat radiating coils are activated, the temperature of the outer surfaces of the coils can rise rapidly, particularly when the power output from the coils is relatively high, to a value in excess of 700° C. Consequently, some of the dust which has settled on the coils between uses of the fan heater can be burnt, resulting in the emission of an unpleasant smell from the fan heater for a period of time.
WO 2012/017219 describes a fan heater which does not use caged blades to project air from the fan heater. Instead, the fan heater comprises a base which houses a motor-driven impeller for drawing a primary air flow into the base, and an annular nozzle connected to the base and comprising an annular mouth through which the primary air flow is emitted from the fan. The nozzle defines a central opening through which air in the local environment of the fan assembly is drawn by the primary air flow emitted from the mouth, amplifying the primary air flow to generate an air current. Without the use of a bladed fan to project the air current from the fan heater, a relatively uniform air current can be generated and guided into a room or towards a user. A plurality of heaters is located within the nozzle to heat the primary air flow before it is emitted from the mouth. By housing the heaters within the nozzle, the user is shielded from the hot external surfaces of the heaters.
Each heater comprises a row of heater elements formed from positive temperature coefficient (PTC) ceramic material. The row of heater elements is sandwiched between two heat radiating components, each of which comprises an array of heat radiating fins located within a frame. The fins are formed from aluminium or other material with high thermal conductivity.
A user selects an operational speed setting using a button located on a user interface of the base, or using a remote control. A main control circuit of the fan heater sets a rotational speed for the motor depending on the user's selected speed setting.